Constitutional Convention Day 2 - Notes
prevention of disbanding of parties -AMIs the anti-clusterfuck rule still in effect? If so, does that mean the parties with less than three on the roll call are going to be disbanded? (aka grandfather clause) Ivst wants dank publicity to get recruits is everyone okay with parties selecting replacement delegates when the original ones can't make it? suggestionts for best times for roll call El che proposes "Parliament shall make no law respecting an establishment of rare pepes, or prohibiting the free exercise thereof; or abridging the freedom of feels, or of the press; or the right of the people peaceably to assemble, and to petition the Government for a redress of grievances" Yaro thinks that If you're available for the time at both timezones, I think you should be able to participate as much as you want. The different timezones aren't there to divide the house, it's to make sure everybody is able to participate (as far as time zones go) -time line for the term of parliament - A month? -election Day? Suggestions of friday and saturday Illusive Man Cerberus12:33 PMI motion that we have a Monday parliament filling session -talk of roll call and its scheduling -when elections or roll call are held, should it be sunday for example their time or strictly to one time zone, leeway? GermanicUltranationalist NatSoc12:39 PMRevisit Deputy Prime Minster vs Chancellor of the Exchequer Rolton, the makeup of Parliament after the Roll-Call is closed will determine which parties can form governing coalitions, party leadership will then negotiate to form a majority and a cabinet Palmerston RMP12:57 PMCould we designate someone as a neutral arbitrator to interpret the constitution during the temporary government. Lovecraft RMP12:57 PMwe have agreed on a Parliamentary system without a direct election for PM, yes? parties form coalition, and a majority negotiates who from which party gets to be PM or other cabinet positions, yes? Shall parties be allowed to select replacement delegates to the Constitutional Convention in the event that a current delegate cannot carry out his duties during the course of a given session Passed unanimously Lovecraft RMP12:59 PMFourth Motion: The Government of pol must hold a General Election every two weeks, barring changes in majority as result of roll-call. Motion passed, 1 AGAINST, 8 FOR Lovecraft RMP13:05 PMbut they will be removed next sunday if they fail to appear for Roll-Call Bamsay Rolton Patriarchy13:05 PMa formal condemnation won't do any good, though, realistically agreed to allow new MPs to declare throughout the week, -be removed next sunday if they fail to appear for Roll-Call IvstinianvsSPQR13:07 PMok let's discuss legislasion not jews people Bamsay makes motion for Jewsih relief act Suggestiong that vote of no confidence should call in new elections simple majority for no confidence triggering new elections (i.e. roll-call) and 2/3rds for impeachment of a specific prime minister is ideal, for this reason: Lovecraft RMP13:14 PMa governing coalition is formed by 51% majority, Lovecraft RMP13:14 PMso it should be broken by 51% majority I rather have a government form a bit easier so we don't end up with a freeze all the time, and breaking it at 66% or else we'll be in elections forever. a governing coalition's support dropping below 51% should end the coalition There could be a wiki page for every roll call, and an "inactive" page that details who has been gone, and how many weeks it has been since they've attended roll call. People on the inactive list for X weeks straight are removed. The suggestions were as follows: 1. indefinate, 2. one month and then off inactive list, 3. allow the record keepers in charge of it to determine how long inactive MPs remained on the list. technically the chair should state "we are shall now hold a vote" before "yeas" and "nays" begin flying there should be some exemption to rollcall process (if you're on vacation, etc.) -we lose nothing by maintaining a list indefinitely, and gain nothing by erecting another barrier to re-participation - I think it should be a personal decision for the individuals in charge of the list Can the person who is leaving appoint a temp replacement from his/her party for the time being, - simply organize the list by month in which the MP went inactive, which would make it easier to check through and manage -there should be somewhere where you can write your name and how long you will be gone for. If that time ends, then you can be put on the inactive list. Does that sound reasonable? -Yaro13:26 PMI would be alright with the deputy acting as an assistant and not being part of succession Who takes charge if the Pm is absent? PMa deputy which is not the head of a ministry but which is nominated to act in the PM's absence might be a fair compromise -should vote for or against the deputy in succesion line -PM ELECTS DEPUTY TO SUCCEED HIM suggestion: 1) A member of Cabinet is appointed Deputy PM by the Prime Minister, to act in his absence; 2) The line of succession is unchanged; 3) The Deputy PM may be any Cabinet Member independent of place in succession -CLOSE-